Rose's Second Chance
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Rose is adjusting to her new world very pathetically. So she finds herself sponging the love and care off this parallel universe 10th doctor. He has many different thoughts and interests. Will she adjust properly and manage to force him to say I love you Rose Tyler or just get irritated with him.
1. Chapter 1

He's gone. The incomprehensible pain has yet to make every limb numb, but it has made my legs quiver and my knees give way. I had never truly believed that anything bad would or could happen. Always thought the doctor would keep me safe so that I could stay by his side.

"Rose we should go now."

Living life was something only done to keep my mother at peace before I met him. I had no goals or any shred of true happiness. He showed me what it's truly like to live and now I don't know if I can keep going. Even a inkling of happiness will be lost in the thought that he's somewhere out there in the world saving someone else. Without me. I know I shouldn't be this selfish, but I want him all to myself. He almost said he loved me after all.

Always so unlucky I was. He changed that. He made my adrenaline pump and my cheeks flush. I did so much to keep myself near that man and here he has thrown me away. I'm almost angry. Yet I know he didn't do it to spite me, it was to save me. I still wish he hadn't though. A wish is a wish, but maybe it isn't a dream.

Even now when two years have passed I still stand in the city square hoping a crazy man in a Tardis could come and sweep me off my feet. So I call out under the mumbles of hundreds of people.

"Doctor. Come and save me again."

There I swore for once that there was a god, because there on the corner dashing from a building was the doctor. I ran towards him, pushing ignorant people aside. Crying out his name over and over, begging for him to hear me.

"Doctor! Please doctor! Don't leave me!"

He looked towards me in the form I had last seen him in. This was a different place though. He couldn't of known who I was. So when I threw myself into his arms I cried out all the details. All the suffering. The previous doctor I knew had always found a way to fix everything. I hoped perhaps this one could too.

"A different dimension you say. Sounds exciting."

It was familiarly chipper. How could I expect him to respond so happily.

"I'm sorry though miss how can I tell your not just a silly looney?"

"The Dalek. You hated them. They erased your people and ruined your life from the start. I was sent away because of them. They had a sort of prison where same as the Tardis it was bigger on the inside. You sent me away to save me. You almost told me you loved me, but..."

He gave me a questionable glance and I cried. Weeped. I was all alone. This doctor could not replace him. The doctor I knew was the only doctor I could imagine.

"Such a unbelievable thing, the Dalek were wiped from the universe along with my kind."

"That's what you thought then too... We were both shocked."

I laughed quietly and dug my fingers into the back of his clothing. I couldn't let this one go. I needed another chance. Even if I felt it wrong. I needed another chance to force him to say those words earlier. I wanted him to cry out the words with a joyful grin and a hop in his step. Because you see.

**I loved him.**

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Take me with you. I don't care how dangerous. Take me with you. I want you to take me on all those wondrous adventures and show me what life is when you truly live."

**Author Note: **So guys my first doctor who fanfic! I wanna write more, but it might take some time.


	2. Chapter 2

We had finished our next adventure. It was yet another odd one with some strange spider looking beings. We drove each other mad with bickering and I tortured him with his fear of the strange creatures. The doctor in this world seemed to have a lot of different quirks. I felt as if I was falling in love with someone else. This doctor was scared of spiders, loved comedians and hated Shakespeare. It blew me away.

"So where to next?"

I contemplated another species that the doctor in my original world had allowed me to see. It came to thought though that I was purely using him as a replacement in that way of thinking. So I began to think of things I had not yet done with any doctor let alone person. I couldn't think of anything. I suppose if I kept thinking I would of found something, but I was already boring myself.

"Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me expectantly, with that gleam of curiosity he allows held in his eyes.

"Have you know... With a human..."

I sighed desperately when he furrowed his brows and blinked a few times. The other doctor wasn't has thick headed as this one.

"You know reproduction without a product..."

I know what your thinking and no. I am not going to sleep with him. I just want to tear of his blimey clothing and see whats underneath. Just kidding. I'm actually just curious, just in case we do want to start a relationship.

"Oh what you humans call sex!"

"Yeah..."

"No I haven't and I have no need. Why would you ask?"

I gave him a pointed glare. This is turning out just like the other doctor. This man will not avoid what I am trying to tell him. If I have to force him to open his eyes and ear my words I will. But he will definitely be the first to say I love you. So with as much courage as only the current me could have I pulled out my phone and opened up a note. There I wrote **BECAUSE I AM SEXUALLY AND EMOTONALLY ATTRACTED TO YOU**. It never said I love you...

He laughed and I pouted. This was going to be harder then I thought. He was in a belly aching laughter.

"That's very funny Rose. I would of never thought that you would have such a good sense of humor!"

He came closer to me and leaned over to my height before giving that toothy grin that I know so well.

"Its not a joke!"

He elbowed me and wondered around the Tardis pressing assorted buttons as usual. He went and disappeared in a room and came back with another computer like object. He connected it to base of the Tardis and walked back to me.

"Is this your way of saying you want to go see comedians!?" He shouted with a bigger smile. "I know which ones you'd like! He has some funny Dalek humor! Mostly amazing extravagant ways for one to be dealt with in a explosive manner bu-"

"Lets go to my house, to my bedroom."

He just stared blankly again. I sometimes wish he wasn't so confused about human ways. He new so many details about some things I would find utterly useless, but once I bring up something of my interest he goes completely blank.

"Never mind..."

Yet another failed attempt to get that man into my arms.

**Author Note:** I don't know where to go with this beyond the whole second chance thing, what should happen in this second chance? Oh I know it will be a tragic love story! Dalek time guys.


End file.
